A Veela's Power
by mrpadfoot
Summary: Bill Weasley and his friends are enjoying their first day off in monthes but not everything goes according to plan...now Bill's life hangs in the balance and the chances are slim...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And you thought you had finally gotten rid of me! HA! I LIVE!!! This is my fic to Bill, the most underrated character in Harry Potter. I love Bill and I hope you do too. Also I found the thingy that makes the language U.K. English not American English  
  
Disclaimer: ::Snort:: I wish.  
  
It was probably their first free day in months, when it wasn't the Order it was work. So obviously Bill Weasley and his friends were using their day off to the fullest.they were playing cards in Bill's apartment.  
  
Bill watched his best friend Tim shuffle his cards, his brown eyes barely open in his near coma state. His girlfriend, Fleur Delacour had fallen asleep on his shoulder, Bill didn't mind at all. Fleur had long blond hair and perfect sky blue eyes. She was on the taller side, and thin. Bill had been teaching her English when he had fallen in love with her. But how did you tell a girl like her that a loser like him were head over heels, madly, totally in love with her. He leaned his head back in his chair. Obviously that small action was noticed because Ayoko, or A, as her friends called her said, 'Look now Bill's out too.' A was a short Japanese woman with spiky pink hair and more earrings then were countable. She was the oldest at the table at 28. She was born and raised in Yokohana, a city not to far from Tokyo. A had always had what she referred to as treasure lust. And considered herself brave and true but free, like the Ronan*. ' That's two down, Tim are you trying to kill us? Get a move on it!' she said.  
  
'Okay, okay calm yourself! The name of the game is Wizard's Gambit*, place your bets!' said Tim Sydney, who was born in Australia, had been shuffling for about a half of an hour. His long legs crossed his equally lengthy arms moved quickly the cards merely red blurs in his hands.  
  
'You know I've got a self-shuffling deck,' Bill pointed out, sitting up careful not disturb Fleur.  
  
'This deck's followed me from Brisbane to Giza an' its not let me down once!' Tim shook his head, his stiff spiked green hair unmoving. Every inch of Tim's body was covered in tattoos from the Australian flag plastered across his back to the dancing mummy on his left wrist each was unique and had a story.  
  
'Come on!' said Ted, who had grown up in New York City, the call of adventure had lured him across the Atlantic. He was shorter with wide shoulders and dark skin. His head was shaved and his eyebrow was pierced. Ted was half and half and half, both in magic and nationality, his wizard father was born in Cairo and a young Ted had always been festinated with this land of his ancestors. 'Its probably back to the way it was by now.'  
  
Tim merely shook his head, 'its fun to watch you squirm.'  
  
Finally A lost her temper and pulled her wand out of her robe pocket, she waved it quickly and Tim's cards dealt themselves. She was the only one wearing robes, they were jade green and she had ripped the sleeves off the week before out of boredom.  
  
'Oy! No fair!' said Tim taking his own cards up and examining them. Tim's face was hidden by the red backs of the cards and all the others could see of the Ausie was the word 'Frodo' written over his right knuckles. (The other hand said 'Lives'.)  
  
'Finally,' said Bill, seeming to come back to life. 'Fleur, We're actually playing now.' He shook her gently. Her blue eyes snapped open with the speed of a bullet; she blinked three or four times.  
  
'No way!' she slapped her face in mock surprise. Her French accent was still present but she was understandable, Bill had served as translator early on when Fleur couldn't think of the English words. 'Ve are actually going to play?'  
  
'Ve are actually nama nannama! Nyah!' Tim mimicked her ending in sticking out his pierced tongue.  
  
'That's a look,' laughed A, throwing in another chip.  
  
Ted shook his head staring at his cards, 'thank God we finally get a day off,' he said throwing one down and taking another in one quick stroke. The others nodded in agreement. Fleur had just folded when the fire in the far corner of the room erupted into light.  
  
'Damn,' said Ted, 'I knew it was too good to be true.' Bill got to his feet and crossed to his fireplace, praying it was only his mother calling to say hello, or Ted's dad saying that Ted had left a pair of socks at his house. The others threw their cards down too.  
  
'I was winning!' Tim drummed his fingers on the table.  
  
'Yeah well, the Order comes first,' said A.  
  
'But we've been working so hard lately,' pointed out Ted. Fleur was turned around in her seat watching Bill and the fire intently.  
  
'Hello,' angry red flames in the fire surrounded Remus Lupin's calm worn face. His eyes were blue but in the dangerous firelight they looked amber and angry like an animals. His hair was tawny but greying, especially around his deep set shadowed eyes.  
  
'Hey,' came the unhappy chorus from the table.  
  
'Sorry to bother you on your day off,' Lupin added, trying to look over the top of Bill's couch/bed toward the voices.  
  
'Its no problem, Remus,' said Bill the others gained interest and looked over from the round wooden table placed in the centre of the tiny studio's living area. 'What's up?'  
  
'Well, it's only a speculated attack, but we think you might be right.' Said Lupin looking upset. His young face was dark and sad long before its time.  
  
'I knew it.' Bill shook his head. Staring darkly into the fire. Whoever had money had power, and where was there more money then Gringotts?  
  
'Moody wants to congratulate you and wants to know why you didn't become an Aurar.' Lupin answered. 'We think Gringotts Main Store Room will be the target. Which is in.'  
  
'The Great Pyramid, we work here we know.' Said Tim getting up and crossing to the fireplace in two steps, still shuffling. Tim was the same age as Bill, 26, and had been working at Gringotts as long as Bill had. The two had been friends for a very long time. Tim was Muggle Born and was the first wizard in the Sydney family. His parents who had been confused at first, were now very proud of their son and his little sister thought Tim's moving tattoos were funny.  
  
'Its only a speculated attack but if you see anything--' Lupin started.  
  
'We'll call,' Bill nodded, 'don't worry.' He smiled weakly at Lupin who tried to smile as well.  
  
With in a half hour the five were in the shadow of the huge structure older then the sand that is sat on. It always threw a sense of awe into Bill that was totally indescribable. But now it didn't, maybe it was because of the fear that was eating away at his insides.  
  
'Why the hell would they attack here?' asked Tim irritably leaning back against the stone, there was sweat on his forehead and a scowl on his face, 'there are no people here.'  
  
'There going after the gold,' said Bill kicking the sand. He looked up at his friend, 'you know the golden rule.'  
  
'What? Do one to others as you would have done to you?' asked Tim raising a yellow eyebrow.  
  
'Onto," corrected A, 'Onto others as you would have onto you.'  
  
'That's not the golden rule I'm talking about,' answered Bill, '"who ever has the gold makes the rules.*" It's what Lucious Malfoy lives by.'  
  
Fleur looked uneasy, her blue eyes wide with anticipation. Bill paced the sand undoing his ponytail and retying it again. Ted leaned against the pyramid breathing very heavily trying to calm him. Tim looked down at his hand watching his mummy tattoo doing the Hustle; A looked as if she was spiking her hair over and over again.  
  
'Maybe ve vere wrong,' said Fleur hopefully, it had been hours and the initial fear had worn off. The hot Egyptian sun was beginning to sink in the sky.  
  
'Yeah,' jumped in Ted hopefully, 'maybe.'  
  
There was a sudden crash of stone. And they all went silent. 'Stay here,' said Bill holding out his arm.  
  
'Bill, wait,' Fleur began to get up, following him.  
  
'Stay here,' he repeated softly. She couldn't get hurt he would never let that happen. He kissed her cheek before disappearing behind the side of the pyramid. Bill crept along the side of the vast structure his heart beating very fast in his chest. He could hear voices; due to years as a curse breaker his senses were nearly catlike. Bill could see their shadows now, mere outlines against the blood red sun. He could see the crescent moon rising silver above it the night had come. Eight cloaked figures stood in front of him; three more had ripped the large stone door off of the pyramid.  
  
'Damn!' Bill muttered under his breath so that none of the Deatheaters could hear him.  
  
'Come on quickly!' shouted a female voice which seemed to coming from the leader of the group. It was impossible to tell many characteristics of a Deatheater because of their hooded robes and masks all Bill could tell was that this woman was tall and very thin.  
  
'We have all the time we need Bellatrix, who's going to stop us?' said a taller form coming up behind the woman. Bill's heart did a funny sort of somersault; Bellatrix was Sirius's murderer and cousin.  
  
'Don't talk to me, Macnair you ass get hauling out treasure before those sub humans they call Curse breakers come to play guard dog.' Bill went cold.  
  
''Ey Bill,' whispered Tim he had crept up behind him, 'their finally here?' He had the air of someone asking about the arrival of a plumber but Bill could see Tim shaking and how white he had gone under his tattoos.  
  
Bill nodded silently. Fleur was directly behind Tim. 'What's the plan?' she whispered in her soft accent that Bill loved so much.  
  
'I dunno.' Bill whispered truthfully, he hated being so unprepared. Suddenly he heard the worst sound he could possibly hear. Ted sneezed and when Ted sneezed the whole world heard it.  
  
Bellatrix spun around wand raised. 'Curse breakers.' She said lowering her hood and in the dying light she looked eight times more evil, her hair stuck out oddly like snakes on Medusa, her thin white skin glowing. The deatheaters at her command ran forward ready to attack. Bill and his friends grabbed their wands standing their ground ready for the strike.  
  
Then Hell broke loose.  
  
A tall man with a pointed beard dove at Bill his hood falling onto his shoulders. But Bill had cut his combat tooth fighting the undead and dodging curses that if you didn't avoid would leave you rotting alive. He leaped sideways rolling in the sand the man fell. Bill got to his feet not willing to attack the man when he was down. Big mistake. The man was on his feet in a few seconds as if he had bounced off the earth.  
'Experiomus!' he shouted his voice somewhat hoarse. Bill went flying backward falling hard against the ground the man clutching both wands standing over him teeth bared in an ugly grin. Bill kicked swiftly upward and the man grunted in pain, abandoning both wands clutching his groin.  
  
'Stupify!' shouted Bill and the man lay still, 'sorry mate,' he muttered. The eldest Weasley spun around just in time to see Tim get hit hard in the back with a curse and fall face forward into the sand. A blond woman grabbed Bill by the throat and he couldn't run to help his friend.  
  
Meanwhile Fleur was having troubles of her own. She was fighting with a young man and the duel had continued for nearly ten minutes before she finally beat him using what she should have used in the first place, her Veela powers, then she jinxed him quickly. Bellatrix LeStrange had obviously saw because she stepped menacingly forward and Fleur felt her breath catch in her throat. 'Half-breed,' muttered the death eater stepping forward, 'a Veela, nature's prostitute. We don't want you floating around do we.' She raised her Fleur was stepped backwards tripping over the man she had been fighting. Fleur was on the ground staring up into Bellatrix mean blue eyes and the tip of the deatheaters black wand, 'goodbye beast. Avada--'  
  
Something hard hit her in the back of the head. 'Bill,' breathed Fleur.  
  
'Leave her alone!' Bill shouted wand in hand, a fire in his eyes brighter then his hair. Nothing was going to hurt her. Not Fleur. She rounded on him and Bill could see the anger and hatred in her horrible eyes, he could see the shadow of beauty on his hideously disfigured features, and he could see Bellatrix raise her wand ready to annihilate anything in her master's way.  
  
'Don't get between my prey and I, boy!' shouted the Deatheater. Turned completely towards him, Fleur was still panting lying on the ground.  
  
'Leave Fleur alone,' his eyes were narrowed. If she wanted to get to her she'd have to get through him first.  
  
'You care for her don't you?' said Bellatrix turning to Bill, 'how sweet, you'll see her in hell soon enough.' Before Bill could move it happened. Fleur watched in horror as Bill fell back his eyes wide his body stiff and rigid.  
  
There was a loud bang and Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Nyphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shaklebolt stood at the ready.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*Ronan: I think that's what its called, I'll have to check with my friend Peter. The masterless Samurai of ancient Japan.  
  
*Wizard's Gambit: a card game I made up because I don't know how real poker works (hey it was either this or Black Jack.)  
  
*Who Ever Has The Gold Makes The Rules: I think I stole that from Aladdin but I'm not sure. It seemed to fit so well I had to have taken it from somewhere. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tonks didn't have time to survey the scene she leaped forward taking over Bellatrix 'You're the bitch who killed my cousin!' shouted Tonks loudly, wand raised, realising only after the fact that Bellatrix was also her cousin.  
  
But LeStrange seemed uninterested in the 22-year-old girl but turned to Bellatrix, who laughed hardily as she cursed Ted, who wobbled drunkenly for a few moments trying to keep his ground. LeStrange allowed Macnair to fight the metamorphamagus. She couldn't see the man beneath the hood but had heard of Macnair before. He had worked in the ministry as an executioner.  
  
Tonks could see the fair-haired girl who had been threatened by Bellatrix was back on her feet and had grabbed her wand from the sand then the blond crept out of her range of vision. She could hear a deep shout and realized that it had to be Kingsley, although amidst the wand play and the thick clouds of smoke and confused people it was hard to tell who was where. She heard a loud clunk and saw a short Japanese woman with Tonk's present hairstyle fall hard against the sand. Macnair used that momentary distraction to send Tonks flying across the scene and escape. The metamorphamagus realised with a start that the deatheaters were leaving.  
  
By the time the official retreat was shouted by Bellatrix, both the Order and the Deatheaters had taken considerable damage. As the smoke cleared a panting Tonks could see the battlefield by the light of the thin moon. The sand had been carved out in great pits and blood streaked it in a few places. The pyramid itself was burned black in large circular patches and leaning limply against it was Kingsley a line of blood behind him. Lupin was examining another man that looked to be about Bill's age, and was bleeding profusely the word MUDBLOOD carved in angry capital letters on to his back with a knife or severing charm.  
  
Two Deatheaters lay unconscious, one by the mouth of the pyramid near Moody, who was kicking him with one booted foot. The other near a skinny blond woman Tonks had seen when she first entered the fray. But someone else lying at the woman's feet distracted her. Even in the darkness Tonks could see the flaming red hair shining like a fire on the man's head. Bill.  
  
'Help!' said the woman her voice unnaturally high with fear, 'please somevon help.'  
  
Tonks came to the woman, who close up she could see was no more then a girl probably eighteen, nineteen at most. 'What happened?' asked Tonks bending down over Bill, who was panting and clutching his chest.  
  
'I do not know,' said the girl who Tonks realized must have been Fleur Delacour, although the two had never met she fit the description perfectly. ''E was trying to zave me, ven that woman, ze leader cursed 'im.' She trailed off. There was blood and sweat on Fleur's white forehead and her hair had fallen into her face blocking one eye.  
  
Bill grimaced and moved his hand from his chest. There was a hole in his shirt where his hand had been and it looked as though it had been burned. Bill's hand was covered in crimson blood. 'Could you give me a little light?' muttered Tonks.  
  
Fleur nodded and muttered 'Lumos,' the wand tip lit. Neither Tonks nor Fleur had ever seen anything like it. A shiny green snake was carved into Bill's skin, dripping with blood. The flesh around the strange serpent was the same ugly green the colour seemed to be spreading from the wound's fangs as if the snake was spreading venom.  
  
Tonks licked her lips, 'Remus!' she shouted her voice cracking slightly. 'Remus I need you.' She saw him call Moody over to the man with the word carved on his back he was shakily trying to get to his feet. Remus came at a trot to her side, his shadowed face still outside the wand light.  
  
'I-I-I'm fine!' gasped Bill who was clinging to Tonks's shoulder as he tried to pull himself up.  
  
'Lay back,' said Lupin tensely. His pale face seemed to go even paler when he saw the wound on Bill's chest. 'The Reptilpentum curse.' He whispered so that not even Fleur could hear him. 


End file.
